


Shut up, Hyung!

by sherlockid25



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: Seungkwan is sleep deprived and moody, so Hansol has to intervene for the sake of the upcoming comeback.





	Shut up, Hyung!

They had known each other for years, and yet Seungkwan never got tired of Hansol. He had been sporting the biggest crush on Hansol since the moment he saw the younger boy stepping in the old studio. Seungkwan knew he had to get to know the new boy and luckily for him, they became best friends in just two days, they were inseparable. Those were good times. When Hansol came to him and hugged him out of anywhere and hid his face in Seungkwan’s neck as at that time Hansol was shorter. Or when he sensed the slightest touch and his brain immediately realized it was Hansol.

Now everything had changed. Their comeback was a few days away and Seungkwan was overwrought to say the least. He had been working so hard, but instead of improving he felt as if he was actually going backwards. His voice broke in the high notes and he didn’t seem to get the choreography right. The members were worried about him, but he told them he was okay, that nothing was wrong, but Hansol knew something was up with his best friend, so he approached him when he was practising the choreography in the practice room.

“I’m fine I swear” was the answer he always got when he asked the older what was going on.

“you don’t look okay, Seungkwan. You haven’t slept for days and you’ve been clearly overworking yourself. You need to rest”

“I’m telling you I’m fine, Vernon! Now let me finish the damm choreography”

Hansol stared at him for a few seconds speechless “you called me Vernon.” He said finally

“it’s your name, you idiot” said Seungkwan exasperated.

“first of all, it’s not my name, it’s my stage name, you always call me either Noonie or Hansolie. And second all, I’ll take that insult as a sign that you are sleep deprived.”

“well…” started the older.

“that’s it. You’re resting whether you like it or not” and he lifted Seungkwan in his shoulder and carried him to his bedroom, placing him in his own bed. “don’t move” he said with an authoritarian tone.

It was three in the afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly outside so Hansol drew the curtains, effectively killing all the light in the room. In his way back to the bed, he tripped over some unidentified objects, but made it to the bed without breaking his neck. He laid next to Seungkwan, who was facing the other way, and put an arm on his friend’s hip, drawing circles with his fingers through the fabric of the t-shirt. The older felt like he once had on their trainee days and felt himself relax into the touch.  
Eventually Seungkwan moved and the fabric of the t-shirt pulled up, revealing the pale skin of the older boy and Hansol’s eyes that had adapted to the darkness, caught a glance of Seungkwan’s skin. Hansol was about to cover it again with the t-shirt for the sake of his decency, when Seungkwan spoke.

“keep doing it, it was relaxing” he said sleepy.

Hansol wanted to say no, he really wanted to, but if Seungkwan liked it, he wasn’t going deny it to him, so he placed his fingers tentatively on the smooth flesh of Seungkwan’s hip. After a few seconds, he began moving them in circles and absentmindedly, his fingers moved to the younger’s belly, making Seungkwan laugh and turn to face Hansol.

The older could see that his friend’s eyes were completely closed and realised that the was fast asleep and probably wouldn’t remember anything that happened in the past few moments. He smiled dearly.

“sleep well, baby”

And if it hadn’t been because he was sleep deprived himself, Hansol would have noticed the endearment term he used to refer to his best friend.

*****************

When he woke up, Hansol noticed a breath in his neck. He looked down and almost fainted at the sight of Seungkwan all over him. Their legs were tangled, Hansol’s hand still resting in Seungkwan’s hip, while the older boy had his hands placed against Hansol’s chest. One of Seungkwan’s breaths came harder than expected and the younger boy decided that he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Carefully he detached himself from his friend and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of cool water.  
He found his water bottle in the fridge and drank it almost entirely.

“you shouldn’t do that, that water is too cold” said Minghao suddenly entering the room followed by Junhui. The bottle slipped from Hansol’s hands and the remaining liquid spilled on the floor.

“could you please stop freaking scaring me?” he said picking up the bottle.

“chill, it wasn’t that bad. Why are you so sensitive, if I may ask?” asked Junhui with eyebrow raised almost to his hair line.

“no reason” shrieked Hansol too quickly.

“there’s definitely a reason, bro” said Minghao trying not to laugh. “where were you in the last three hours by the way?”

“last three hours? We slept for three hours?”

“who did you sleep with, Hansol?” asked Jeonghan who was leaning in the door frame with his trademark devilish grin. “because by the state of your hair and your clothes you did a little more than just sleep, am I wrong?”

Hansol reddened suddenly “we didn’t do anything. I just carried Seungkwan to my bed so that he could rest!”

“and you helped him relax, didn’t you?” Jeonghan’s grin was broadening each second and Junhui and Minghao were on the verge of dying of laughter. “did you get a chance to tap that favourite part of yours?”

“I hate you right now, hyung”

“are you messing with the members again, Jeonghan?” asked Seungcheol placing a hand in the boy’s hip, surprising him and finally shutting him up for a change.

“I’m just playing a bit with him, Cheol. Did you know our Kwanie and him slept together? Look at how red he is right now. I think he’s got a crush!” Jeonghan said looking at Hansol. 

The younger threw the empty bottle in Jeonghan’s direction missing Seungcheol for a centimeter. “hey!” shouted the leader.

But Hansol didn’t care, he grabbed the nearest weapon he could him (which was a ladle Mingyu had used to cook the meal) and started chasing Jeonghan through the kitchen trying to hit him with it. Minghao and Jun were having the time of their life  
contemplating the scene.

“Cups-ya, help me!” pleaded the older.

“I’m sorry, but you deserve it”

Seungkwan entered the kitchen rubbing his still sleepy eyes. Jeonghan ran behind him trying to cover himself from Hansol’s attack. “Seungkwan, control your boyfriend, he’s trying to kill me!”

“he probably has a reason” said Seungkwan smiling lightly.

“I’M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND” shouted Hansol shutting up everyone in the room. He dropped the ladle and exited the kitchen annoyed.

Seungkwan just looked at the floor, all signs of the previous smile disappeared from his face and being replaced by an empty expression.

···································

Hansol went to the practice room to dance his annoyance away, but Soonyoung and Chan were already there practicing the new choreography. Chan knew something was off the moment he laid eyes on Hansol. 

“was it Jeonghan’s fault?” he asked.

“it’s actually mine this time” Hansol said sitting down with his back to the mirror. “I think I messed up with Kwanie”

“what did you do?” asked Soonyoung sitting beside him.

“I may or may not have shouted that we are not boyfriends”

“and how is that considered messing up?” he asked frowning.

“you know that look he has when he doesn’t like something, but he doesn’t want to talk about it?” both boys nodded, knowing what expression Hansol was talking about “well, multiply it by two and add some repressed tears into the mix and you’ve got it. That’s how I know I did something really wrong”

“then you must apologize” said Chan. This boy was growing up too fast, thought Hansol. 

“yes, but first help me with the choreography. There are still some steps that I don’t get”

And so they started working. 

····································

Seungkwan locked himself up in the recording studio again and it was pissing Jihoon off, because he still had work to do and his laptop was inside, so he decided to call for reinforcement. 

“Seungkwan, it’s Seokmin. Jihoon called me because you won’t come out and he needs his laptop” said the older boy who was standing at the other side of the door looking at Jihoon with a tired expression. All signs of exhaustion vanished when both boys heard a quiet sob coming from inside the room. “Seungkwan, open up now” demanded Seokmin, but it was pointless, because Sengkwan didn’t want to listen.

“Boo Seungkwan, as your unit leader, I command you to open the goddammed door” the shorter stated, the authoritarian tone surprising Seokmin.

Suddenly, they heard the key turn and Seungkwan appeared red from crying and with tears still in his face but with a laptop in his hand. “there. Now go, I have to practice” he tried to close the door again but Seokmin’s foot got in the way. 

“what is it? why are you crying?” he inquired.

“it’s nothing, let it be” he said wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“you should tell Hansol how you feel” Jihoon commented out of the blue. Seungkwan had told Seokmin about his crush, but he never said a word about it to anyone else (he had spoken about it with Chan but never actually admitted it to the younger). “was it supposed to be a secret? Because you didn’t hide it very well, Kwanie. Your two are basically inseparable and you have to be blind not to see the way you look at each other. Now that I think about it, so much affection is repulsive”

“How did you..?”

“know that it was about Hansol? You are crying your eyes out, Seungkwan. That only happens because of him and I also heard what he shouted an hour ago (I’m pretty sure everyone heard it)” 

“you are a genius!” commented Seokmin utterly impressed.

“just because you are a moron doesn’t mean that all of us are” Jihoon said returning to his normal sassy self “now you, Seunkwan go and talk with Hansol, I stay in the studio and actually finish some work and you Seokmin can resume to your previous activity of doing nothing.” And with those words the older boy closed the door, leaving Seungkwan and Seokmin out.

“he called me moron” said Seokmin looking at the closed door and tearing up.

“he said it because he loves you” reassured the younger boy with a hint of a smile.

“I don’t!” they heard from inside the studio.

·········································

Seugkwan went looking for Hansol, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He was heading to the dance practice rooms to ask Chan and finally found him dancing alone the new choreography. He stayed there for a few minutes just looking at the younger’s moves and remembering how it felt when his hands caressed his hip hours before. The music stopped and Seungkwan was pulled out of his day dream.

“hey Kwanie, how are you feeling? Better?” Hansol said noticing the presence of the older but not looking at his face. “I’m very sorry about what I said earlier, Jeonghan hyung was putting me off and-” he stopped himself and looked at Seungkwan’s face “have you been crying?”

“I doesn’t matter, I’m okay now. Don’t worry” the older said with a smile caressing Hansol’s face lovingly.

“Seungkwan, if you’ve been crying I want you to tell me why.” He said with a serious tone.

“it doesn’t matter, really just a note that I couldn’t hit-”

“don’t lie to me” Hansol gripped the older’s wrist while it was still cupping his cheek. Seungkwan had never seen Hansol so serious. “you never cry for notes that you can’t hit. You get furious, but you never cry”

“it’s nothing serious, I promise”

“Kwanie…”

“Hansolie…” said the older smiling as much as he could.

Hansol hugged Seungkwan tightly, circling his friend’s hips. The older was taken by surprise for a second, this wasn’t something Hansol usually did, but he eventually gave in to the hug and threw his hands around Hansol’s neck. Hansol’s scent was strong and Seungkwan felt like floating so he didn’t really think about the words that slipped his mouth.

“this little moments are the ones that make me fall for you”

Hansol’s eyes grew twice their size at those words, and he broke the hug to look into Seungkwan’s eyes. 

“I mean…, what I wanted to…, I don’t-” Seungkwan began stuttering but was cut off by Hansol’s lips in his. Now it was his turn to be surprised and he broke the kiss scared. 

“okay, emm…. That was-” he started but was cut off again by Hansol.

“I love you, Seungkwan.” 

The older boy smiled brightly and stood on his tiptoes to reach and touch Hansol’s lips with his in the sweetest kiss both ever had. When they broke the kiss, Hansol couldn’t stop smiling, he gripped Seungkwan’s hips and started spinning both of them, which ended with both of them falling on one of the soft mats on the practice room because Hansol tripped with his own feet. 

“I love you too, idiot” said Seungkwan smiling brightly.

Seungkwan on top of Hansol was what the rest of Seventeen found them when they entered the room to practice. 

“Ah… guys, we should practice the choreography” said Jisoo trying not to smile tenderly at the scene before him. 

Seungkwan quickly reacted rising with a deep red face. The group started walking to their positions as if nothing had happened but with bright smiles in their faces (let’s be honest they knew this was going to happen) and Hansol extended his arms so that Seungkwan could help him rise up. The older gave in still red faced and when Hansol was finally on his feet, he pecked Seungkwan’s lips lovingly, taking his hand and helping him get to his position. 

“so, not your boyfriend ah?” teased Jeonghan when Hansol walked in front of him.

“shut up, hyung!” said Hansol with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA I'm sorry for the shitty ending. Also super sorry that i didn't include Meanie in this fic (I'll try to make it up on the next work).  
> As always thanks for reading and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes :)


End file.
